


disappearing like a dream (out of my life)

by LAMusings



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Light Angst, PD101 finale, implied 2hyun, it's almost time for a nu'est reunion, pls support nu'est w dejavu is so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMusings/pseuds/LAMusings
Summary: a short lil piece about the Produce101 finale from Jonghyun's POV





	disappearing like a dream (out of my life)

He knows he shouldn’t be bitter.  
And feeling the weight of his nickname - _the nation’s leader_ \- on his shoulders, he makes his way through the sea of trainees, offering congratulations or touches of comfort where they are needed. He smiles warmly at each person and stops to chat here and there, but his attention never fully diverts from the pacing form at the other end of the stage.

You see, they’d all joined Produce101 of their own free will; The members would readily uphold that Jonghyun hadn’t pushed them into it. He’d put the idea out there during a dorm meeting and then backed off, giving them time to consider the opportunity. Or rather, what it meant... And despite the “what ifs,” it hadn’t taken long to decide. Back then, it had really seemed like the last chance save their family.

But as he watches Seoho latch onto his hyung, trying to draw out a smile for the cameras amidst the cherry blossom-like confetti, Jonghyun realizes how unprepared they were for this. The thought hurts.

Suddenly, he’s jolted out of his thoughts by a hand and turns to greet Jisung. Jonghyun can’t help the smile that blossoms across his face.

“Congratulations.” He tells the older, pulling him into a tight hug that is eagerly reciprocated. Jisung dabs dramatically at his watery eyes and mumbles a thank you. “You did well too. Thanks for sharing him with us.”

Jonghyun laughs, flushing lightly under Jisung’s knowing gaze. “No problem. I think he’s earned a break from us for a while.” He jokes, enjoying the way his hyung’s laughter rings sweetly around them. “I don’t know if it’ll be much of a break once Jaehwan gets a hold of him,” the older quips, “but I’ll make sure we return him to you in one piece, I promise!”

“Thanks.” Jonghyun replies, grinning widely as Jisung disappears back into the crowd. 

Looking around again, he realizes that people have started to filter out of the hall and sighs deeply. He’s tried to keep his distance from the others to let them say their goodbyes in peace, but he can’t wait any longer. It’s time to round up his kids one last time. 

Managing to pluck Minki away from the Rabbit Squad, Jonghyun instructs him to find Minhyun and then head to the waiting room. With a salute, Minki bounds off into the crowd. The leader then sets his sights on Dongho who’s jumping around excitedly with a hyper Guanlin. 

Watching from a few feet away, Jonghyun tries to soak up the maknae’s happiness. It’s innocent and wild and something their group hasn’t felt in a long time, and so Jonghyun begrudgingly let’s them alone for a few minutes more.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long-ass time ago, but never got around to posting it. And now that Nu'est W and Wanna One have made their spring/summer comebacks, it really feels like the end is in sight... Crazy how time flies.


End file.
